A cause d'Homestuck
by ReinBloo
Summary: A cause d'Homestuck votre vie à changé... et pas qu'en bien!


A cause d' Homestuck...

• Vous demandez aux gens leurs signes, avant d'éclater de rire.

• Quand vous voyez une grenouille, vous la regardez avec admiration.

• Les jeux vidéo semblent mortelles.

• Les RPG vous terrifies.

• Vous regardez suspicieusement votre jus de pommes quand on vous en sert.

• Avant de prendre du lait.

• La nuit vous regardez les étoiles en espérant voir des météorites.

• Et vous hurlez quand vous en voyez une.

• Les fantômes sont vraiment cool surtout quand ils sont verts.

• Vous pensez que les boules de billard avec un 8 sont très fascinantes.

• Et vous essayez en vain de les brisez.

• Vous méprisez secrètement Betty Crocker et ses produits alimentaires.

• Vous avez de nombreux posters dans votre chambre.

• Vous vous demandez si les gens peuvent avoir du sang de couleur différente.

• Les poissons sont adorables.

• Les T-shirts noirs ne seront plus jamais les mêmes.

• Vous avez passez des heures à chercher un signe à mettre sur les-dits T-shirts.

• Les anges ne sont plus si innocent.

• Les jeux vidéo sont VRAIMENT excitant (je l'ai déjà dis?).

• Vous êtes en permanence sur l'ordinateur.

• Les craies sont incroyable, en particulier les rouges.

• Les petit drapeaux rouges des boîtes aux lettres sont extrêmement divertissant.

• Vous vous demandez constamment quel goût a le Faygo.

• De toutes façons nous savons qu'il est plein de MiRaClEs.

• Microsoft paint sert enfin à quelque chose.

• Quand quelqu'un à un problème de prononciation vous souriez.

• Vous ressentez le besoin étrange d'écrire un R sur les étiquettes où il y a marquées MAYO.

• Vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de klaxonner quand vous êtes dans une voiture.

• Chaque fois que vous faîtes des fautes de frappe, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de penser aux trolls.

• Vous regardez des films avec Nicolas Cage.

• Vous utilisez 0u0 comme émoticône.

• Le nombre 69 est maintenant le symbole du cancer.

• Vous considérez les grand animaux blancs comme des lusus.

• Le piano, la flûte, le violon et les platines sont juste vraiment, vraiment cool.

• L'ironie est quelque chose que vous pratiquez avec célérité.

• Vous avez sérieusement pensé à ce qui se passerait s'il y avait une ville faite de canettes.

• Vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de rire quand vous entendez «Objection!» dans la vie réelle.

• D'ailleurs vous êtes maintenant sûre que la justice est aveugle.

• Les baleines sont maintenant associés aux fusils.

• Vous regardez les gens étrangement quand ils transportent des seaux.

• Et vous pensez que certaines personnes sont décidément très indécente.

• La couleur rouge vous rappelles celles des bonbons.

• Et des craies.

• Quand quelqu'un dit: "J'ai besoin d'une serviette" la première chose que vous faîtes c'est rire.

•Mais vous en prévoyez toujours une quand vous faîtes du sport.

• Les taureaux de rodéo vous rappellent Tavros.

• Equius vous vient à l'esprit chaque fois que vous entendez un cheval.

• Votre signe astrologique est incroyable.

• Même si vous voulez le changez tous les trois jours.

• Vous pensez que le miel peut être potentiellement mortel.

• Ecrire quelque chose à la seconde personne est super.

• Parler comme un troll est un moment très amusant.

• Vous considérez désormais les araignées comme des monstres impressionant.

• Passer des heures à parlez de trolls et de signes est désormais normal.

• Vous ne rangez plus rien.

• Vous le caphtaloguer.

• Vous aimez faire des petits tas d'objets.

• Les clowns sont très effrayant maintenant.

• Chaque fois que vous entendez «honk» vous pensez à Gamzee.

• Les robots sont encore mieux qu'avant.

• Vous utilisez des mots comme: «glub» et «jegus»

• Être en colocation avec une poisson, un gémau et un verseau est maintenant très étrange.

• Les personnes en fauteuils roulants et aveugles sont épiques.

• Quand vous parlez d'amour, vous parlez aussi du reste de vos quadrants.

• Et répondez aux questions: «Qu'est ce qu'un moiral/kismesis?»

• Vous prévenez vos amis à chaque fois qu'ils sont proche des escaliers.

• Les baguettes magiques vous rappelles la «science blanche» d'Eridan.

• Vous pensez à vos ancêtres et vous vous demandez comment ils étaient.

• Vous aimerez avoir des pouvoirs psychique.

• Ainsi qu'une salamendre jaune qui fait des bulles.

• Que vous apellerez Casey.

• Vous aimez beaucoup les peluches en forme de lapin.

• Chaque fois qu'un personnage meurt, une partie de vous s'attend à ce qu'il revienne à la vie.

• Vous aimez mettre vos amis en couple.

• Sans pitié.

• Tout le temps.

• Et vous trouvez qu'il sont bien ensemble.

• Vous vous demander: si quelqu'un meurt sur la lune, ressuscitera t-il sur Derse ou Prospit?

• Le poker, les casinos et les jeux de cartes vous font penser à Midnight Crew.

• Vous possèdez une paire de lunettes de soleil que vous ne mettez jamais.

• Mais que vous gardez car elles sont cool et ironiques.

• Vous aimez être de mèche avec quelqu'un.

• Subtilement, ou pas, vous essayez de convertir votre famille, et votre entourage en générale, à Homestuck.

• Avec peu ou pas de succès.

• Mais vous le faîtes quand même.

• Parce qu'**Homestuck** est génial.

J'espère que vous avez aimé lire cette petite (longue, trèèèèèèèèèèèès longue) liste autant que ça m'a plue de l'écrire ^^


End file.
